Bonneville
Bonneville is a city in southwestern St. Gregory, which serves as the administrative capital of Dauphinique Province. With a population of 712,155 at the 2010 census, it is St. Gregory's largest city, the seventh-largest city in the Caribbean and the second-largest predominantly French-speaking Caribbean city (behind Port-au-Prince, Haiti). Residents of the city are known as Bonnevilliers. Founded as Bonne Chance in 1646 and renamed to Bonneville in 1664, the city marked the first landing point for French settlement on what is today the Gregorian mainland, and was the capital of the French colony of Dauphinique that existed prior to unification into present day St. Gregory. Beginning in the late 17th century, Bonneville became an important hub on trade routes with Hispaniola, Cuba and Central America, which brought healthy revenue for the city along with an amalgamation of French, Spanish, Afro-Caribbean and indigenous cultures. Bonneville has experienced several periods of rapid growth, most notably in the decades following World War II when it grew beyond 500,000 and surpassed Cape Wells as St. Gregory's most populous city. History In 1646, French settlers from the Compagnie des Îles de l'Amérique led by Jacques Dyel du Parquet navigated the western and southwestern coastline of St. Gregory, first charting what is today Maidstone Island but finding the smaller island's rocky coastline unnavigable. Continuing eastward along Baie de La Couronne, they arrived at a harbor at the mouth of the Dauphin River, protected by a small rocky island which they named Bonne Chance, meaning success or good fortune. The party established their landing on the mainland on November 14, 1646. Culture Like much of St. Gregory, Bonneville is a cosmopolitan city boasting a mix of cultures. The city's downtown features French inspired architecture, while American and Afro-Caribbean influence is also prevalent throughout the city. Language Most Bonnevillians are bilingual, speaking English as well as the native French creole. Bonneville schools also teach traditional French and most younger residents of the city speak all three languages fluently. Signs in and around Bonneville, both government and private, are typically written in both English and French. Economy The Port of Bonneville is one of St. Gregory's busiest commercial ports, ranking third in that category behind the ports of Helena Point and Port Charlotte. As St. Gregory's most populated city, several U.S. companies have established regional headquarters in Bonneville. QuickCash, a pawnbroking and payday lending company, was founded in, and is based in the city. St. Gregory also has legalized casino gambling and Bonne Chance Casino (named for the original settlement), located near the Port of Bonneville, is a key source of income for the city. Transportation Bonneville International Airport is the largest airport in St. Gregory and one of only two international airports serving the country (the other is in Warner Bay). The airport, which can handle jets up to the size of Boeing 747s, operates predominantly intra-Caribbean flights but also has service to Miami, Atlanta and Houston. Neighborhoods * Bonneville Shores is an affluent neighborhood located on the western shores and features some of the most expensive homes in St. Gregory. * Central Bonneville (Le Centre) is Bonneville's downtown area. * Gastonia, located in the city's north-east, was one of the first Bonneville neighborhoods as the city began to grow to the east. Further expansion has placed Gastonia almost at the geographical center of the Bonneville area today. * New Castle, east of the city, was the site of huge population and commercial growth during the 1980s as Americans began migrating to St. Gregory. * SoBo (Bonneville-Sud) is one of western St. Gregory's oldest communities. It is also one of its poorest; the area has struggled with poverty since the 1970s, however it is slowly experiencing a revival due to its place in Gregorian art and music culture. Sports Association football Football is by far the most popular sport in Bonneville. The region has a rich history in the development of the sport in St. Gregory, with three of the six charter members of St. Gregory's first professional association hailing from Bonneville. The city's two major professional clubs – Bonneville United and New Castle – have won 16 League A championships between them and their rivalry, known as the Bonneville derby, divides the city. A third professional club, Bonneville Juniors, currently play in League B; the club began life as Bonneville United's Academy before being spun off into its own entity in 1998. In 2015, Juniors were promoted to League A, giving the Gregorian top division three Bonneville-based clubs for the first time since 1988. Baseball The Bonneville Bears (Les Ours de Bonneville) represent the city in the St. Gregory Baseball League. The team was formerly known as the Bear Cubs during an affiliation with the Chicago Cubs in the 1990s and continue to play in Cubs colors of blue, white and red. Notable people :See also: Category:People from Bonneville Category:Communities of St. Gregory Category:Bonneville Category:Dauphinique Province